


Take Me With You

by greenofallshades



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenofallshades/pseuds/greenofallshades
Summary: This takes place during the events shown in episode 306, "Many Mickles Make A Muckle", when Abe, Anna, and Caleb have left the Townsend house and are hiding out in the bushes as the Queen's Rangers show up.  Don't expect much because it isn't much...just a hastily thrown out shred of a fic in response to a comment made by a friend which stuck in my head and wouldn't leave.  I figured I would write it all down in order to give John Graves some of the love he needs but never seems to get.





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapid_apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapid_apathy/gifts).



> Apathy, you came up with this lovely scenario, so this is for you, babe.

Three Culper spies crouched silently behind the bushes, watching the Rangers approach, but one was having second thoughts about her mission. 

Anna couldn't see the use in continuing. Townsend was right, they didn't even trust each other, and it seemed they were doing nothing but running in pointless circles now. She no longer felt much of a connection to any of her childhood friends. The war had warped and damaged their bonds.

She looked on as the horsemen rose into the clearing, Simcoe at their head, astride the biggest horse, tall and imposing in his saddle. 

What about her own prospects, she thought. Did she not have to consider her welfare, for once? Was she fated to follow the army around, homeless and destitute, a beneficiary of Ben’s charity?

Glancing at the two men at her side, Anna suddenly faced reality. One was a friend, nothing more. The other had used her and tried to ruin her life when she was no longer a convenient receptacle. 

But the man who commanded the Rangers had made it clear, over and over, that he wanted her---heart, soul, and body. 

Was it too late, or might she still have this one last chance? Would he rebuff her, or worse, arrest her? And would that be worse than the bleak existence she otherwise faced?

“I'm going,” she heard herself whisper. 

“You're---what? What do you mean, you're going?” Abe exclaimed. 

“ Don't try to stop me. This is what I want.”

She heard Caleb say, “Annie, for God’s sake, have you lost your mind---” but she was already clear of the cover of the bushes and running lightly across open ground, toward Captain Simcoe, who had dismounted and was staring at her in surprise. 

“Well, Mrs. Strong, you're the last person I would have expected to see out here in the middle of the night,” he said. “This is an interesting development, to say the least.”

“No doubt...for me, as well,” she replied. “And...it might become more so. Perhaps.”

“Should I ask what that means? More importantly, should I ask exactly what you are doing out here?”

“You could, but the reason may not matter when I tell you that I want to be with you. I've done quite s bit of thinking, and I’ve been wrong. want to go away with you. If you’ll have me, that is.”

Simcoe’s face was unreadable. A slow, small smile played at his lips. “Do you, now. Well, that's a change. Aside from how you arrived at this decision, why would you expect me to believe that?”

“Because...I'll prove it to you. Right now.” She ignored the glances and the sniggering laughter being exchanged by the Rangers, and looked steadily at the captain.

“How do you propose?”

Anna came closer and craned her neck to look up at him. She touched his hand. “ Come with me, and I'll show you,” she said.

For a long moment, Simcoe looked down at the place where her skin touched his own. “Go ahead,” he said finally.

She led him to the side of the house, which was shrouded by shadows and leafy trees. They were safe from all eyes here. Anna dropped to her knees before him and looked up to meet his eyes. 

He nodded. 

Anna began to undo the waist of his pants. Beneath the cloth, he was already stiff and hard. She fumbled for a moment, but he made no move to help. Then the fastening came loose and she pushed the trousers down, exposing his erection and a curly patch of ginger hair. 

She took his testicles gently in her hands and encircled him with her mouth, testing; she heard his sharp intake of breath. A bead of moisture appeared at the tip of his member; without ceremony, she took him in and began to work him. 

Simcoe, mindful of his men no doubt listening, managed to limit his reaction to fast, heavy breathing and a few stifled groans as Anna sucked and licked and caressed him with her tongue. His hips met every plunge of her lips up and down his swollen shaft, she placed one hand on his hair-covered belly to steady herself against his thrusts. When he began to pant, and he stiffened and came, she took everything he had to give into her body.

She sat back on her heels and watched silently as he got his clothing in order. “Well? Will you take me with you?” she asked.

Simcoe reached out and drew her to her feet. “I’ll take you tonight”, he said softly. “And likely every night afterward.”

As Anna settled herself in the saddle and leaned against the captain’s broad, strong body, she found herself anticipating the coming night in Simcoe’s bed, and she thought this was far from the worst choice she could have made.


End file.
